Am I A Good Soldier
by Gravelord1
Summary: "Am I a good soldier" the blond thought? He had never broken any of the three mercenary rules in his career... but some rules broken. Fallow the blond gaki as he tries to answer the question ... am I a good soldier? NaruxHina ItaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Am I a good soldier?

CH 1

The Rules for a Hidden Mercenary for which ever mercenary is expected to live by is:

No hidden mercenary shall attack another hidden mercenary willing, even if they are from another village.

No mercenary shall fall in love with the client/ or a team mate.

Mercenaries shall see the mission to the end, even if they don't agree with the mission.

Most of the mercenaries accept the rules with no/little disagreements. But those who break the rules become rouges and these rouges are hunted to the end of the world and are executed. This is the life if a mercenary to life and die in the service of others.

 **9 years ago**

"Itachi?"

The young man looked at the person who talked. They were both standing in a clearing the woods.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"What happened here?"

The clearing had Cloud and Uchiha bodies strewn everywhere.

"They were waiting for us and ambushed us." Itachi answered.

"How many Uchiha are left?" asked Kakashi.

"…Less than 15 are able to fight left and another….5 that will live."

Kakashi sighed and walk his way through the mess of bodies. The Uchiha didn't get there reputation for being feared warriors across the land for doing nothing. None of the Cloud ambushers were alive. Kakashi looks to his friend and told the other mercs to collect the dead and take them back to the village.

"I'm sorry Itachi…" said the Cyclops.

"Don't be, we are solders we are going to die." Itachi interrupted.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go back and become the family head, and take care of Sasuke. I mean…I am the only close family he has left."

The Third Great War ended when both sides realized that they were just killing each other while not getting anywhere. The causalities included most of the Uchia's, which only 15 soldiers left, and the Hokage and is wife. There were a lot of children left homeless, one of them was a blond boy….his name? Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Present day**

"NARUTO!"

The body didn't move trying to trick the woman yelling at him to believe that he was still asleep.

"Naruto wake your lazy ass up now!"

The boy opened his eyes to see his adopted older brother's girlfriend standing there with her hands on her hips. The woman standing there was Yue Hyuga, and she is just like Naruto. She has the trademark Hyuga purple hair and purple grey eyes but she is a very gifted in the chest department.

 _Kami, she is scary in the morning. What does Itachi see in her?_ Naruto though.

"I don't wanta go to school!" Yelled Naruto.

"Ok, then you won't get an animal contract." Said Yue knowing that he would get up.

Naruto had been going on and on for weeks about the animal contracts. The most famous where the frog, toad (yes there is a difference and don't ask them about it), turtle, dog, snake, slug, hawk, and the monkey. Now once the animal is brought in to the work via contract the only way they can leave is once the person that summoned them dies. Basically the summons become the summoners pet but they form a bond that goes beyond being a pet.

Naruto jump up from his bed and put on his orange sweet pants, his orange and black jacket and crammed on his combat boots. He ran down the stairs and grabbed the toast that just popped up out of the toaster and bolted out of the door.

Itachi kept reading his paper and sipping his coffee. He heard his girlfriend walking down the stairs and looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6:30 AM….school didn't start for another 2 hours.

"Is there a reason you decided to unleash him on the village this early dear?" asked Itachi.

"You know me, I like making trouble." Yue answered seductively.

Itachi smiled to himself as he remember the first time Yue caused him trouble.

 **Flash back 5 years ago.**

 _Every mercenary has that one moment in there career that makes everything awkward…they have to do a guard mission…by themselves….and they usually have to guard someone of the opposite sex._

 _Itachi was gearing up for his next mission. He reread the mission file, it was a protection mission for a Hyuga branch member. He likes being the only man on a mission, it's not because he doesn't trust other people. It's because he can think and be in total control of the mission._

 _He made his way to the front of the Hyuga compound to meet the person he was going to protect, overhead his two ravens Huginn and Muninn circled keeping watch. He cared his trusted DMR and two pistols along with various bladed weapons. He turned the corner to the compound and saw two people standing there, first was the clan head, Hashi Hyuga, and the other one was the Hyuga girl that he had to protect._

" _Good Morning, Hashi-senpi." Said Itachi._

" _Ah, Itachi-san. The hokage did say she was putting her best man on this." Remarked Hashi._

" _So this is the famous Itachi." Said the girl._

 _Itachi turned and looked at the girl and had to put on his 'Uchiha' because he didn't/ couldn't show how much he liked her. Standing in front of him was a thing of beauty and that person was Yue Hyuga._

" _Shall we begin?" she asked._

" _Hn." Answered the smitten Uchiha._

 _As they walked thought the village Itachi thought to himself, 'this is going to be a long 4 months'. As they walked out of the leaf he felt something soft and warm settle in his hand. He look down and saw that he and Yue where holding hands. 'Yep…this is going to be a real long 4 months.'_

 **End of Flask back**

"What are you thinking of Itachi-kun?" asked Yue.

"Oh…how we first meet and how much trouble you caused on that mission." Answered Itachi.

"Yes, but we did start dating because of the trouble."

As Itachi smirked across the village a baka realized that he was pranked. Naruto had 2 hours till school started. As Naruto waited he wonder what summons he and his classmates would get and also what squads they would be put in. In the end the time passed faster than Naruto had expected and class started.

"Ok class, today you all are going to be getting your summons and squads." Said Iruka.

He pulled out the summoning scroll that is universal scroll which it allows any of the summons to be manifested. The people getting summons today where: Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. The first up was Naruto.

 _I hope I can impress Sakura-chan._ Thought Naruto as he walked up to the desk with the scroll. He channel his chakra, made the hand signs  & then slammed his right hand in to the scroll's seal. There was a large puff of smoke and once the smoke cleared there was a large ball of fur.

"What is that Iruka-sensai?" asked Naruto.

Before Iruka could answer the ball of fur unfurled and lashed out at Naruto biting him. Iruka ran to the wall and pushed the emergency alert, instantly 10 ANBU appeared and restrain the ball and Naruto. All of the kids where screaming (except Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru), while Naruto was screaming about his hand when he notice that his was healed.

" _ **Why did you bring me here boy?!**_ " asked a voice in Naruto's head.

Naruto looked around trying to figure out who said that. He then notice that the ball of fur was actually a fox…..with 9 tails? The fox was put in to a cage that was being cared by one of the ANBU. Naruto notice that the fox had its head poking out of the cage and was looking at him.

" _Was that the fox?_ " thought Naruto.

" _ **YES, I AM THE ONE WHO IS TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!**_ " thundered the voice from before.

" _What?! You can talk?"_

" _ **Yes I can talk, out loud, in your mind and fox speak. Now if this is like last time we are going to be locked in to a room together for 24 hours; if you survive my chakra fusing with your own I will train you to become a powerful and unique mercenary.**_ _"_

Naruto and the fox was taken to the underground ANBU prison for the really dangerous mercs that the village or ANBU captured. Naruto was too stunned to notice that most of the people where regarding him with disgusted. He and the fox where dumped in to an ANBU cell that had seals to dampen charka. Naruto had lost track of how long he and the fox had been in the large cell. At first he had went completely crazy trying to break the door down, kicking the wall and dig his way out. But all of those had fail and he had crawled up in to a corner and cried. The fox on the other hand had curled up in to a ball after being let out of the box.

"This kit is weak." Thought the fox, as he watch Naruto try to break out.

But when the six hour mark came the fox realized that this 'kit' would survive. He sighed and transformed in to his human form. He transformed into a 6 foot tall man that had burnt-orange hair and red fox eyes. He looked down and saw that he was dressed in black combat pant, boots and an orange and black combat vest.

"Ok kit, wake up time for me to train you." Said the now human fox.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a man was in the room with him.

"Where is that fox at?" asked the scared kid.

The man laughed "I am that fox kit."

Naruto looked at the man in disbelief. This man is that demon fox? No he can't be….right?

"Yes, I am that fox," The fox said in naruto's head.

"And we are going to see if you are going to survive my chakra infusion. Now come sit with me and I will tell you about my powers that you are going to be receiving and the training I am going to put you through of you survive." He finished out loud.

He walked over to the center of the room and sat with his legs crossed and waited for Naruto to come over and sit across from him. To say Naruto was nervous was an understatement. He slowly walked over and sat in the same position. They sat there for a couple minutes in complete silence.

"Now kit…tell me about yourself. I want your name, likes, dislikes and your goals."

"Uhhhhh…..M-my name is Naruto Uchiha. I like my friends and Ramen. I dislike Vegetables, sad people and bullies. My goal is to be Hokage"

"You amuse me Kit….well since you told me about yourself I will tell you about myself. Hmmmm….well my name is Kruma and I am the lord of all demon foxes. I like pranks and my friends. I dislike bullies and wolves. My goal is to protect my family."

"You have a family?"

"Yes, I have a mate and two daughters…they are about your age."

"I'm sorry…is there anything that I can do to help you see your family?"

Kruma looked at the kit and saw that he was serious about helping him. Kruma knew there were only two ways for the kit to help him; the first was to die, and the second option was the kit to find a mate that could summon his wife and kits.

"Well…there are two ways for you to help. The first is for you to die and the second is to find you a mate that could summon my wife who would bring my kits along with her." Answered Kruma.

"Mate?" asked the confused blond.

"Aww… yeah I forgot that humans used another word um… I think the word is wife."

"WIFE! That means that me and Sakura-Chan can get married!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up and ran around the room.

Kruma started laughing at the young kit and his energy. The fox realized that him and this kit had a lot in common, they both are willing to help others and had unlimited energy.

Once the boy calmed down Kruma had sit down and meditate. Next Kruma had Naruto concentrate and look for the chakra that Kruma had put in him when he bit him.

The boy focused and went in to his mindscape to look for this charka. When he opened up his eyes in his mindscape he saw an open field. He looked around and saw woods, with a river that bisected the field. He started too walked toward the woods when he heard a yip, his head snapped toward the yip and saw an orange fox.

"Kruma? Is that you?" asked Naruto as he walked towards the fox.

The fox started to back away and growl at the blonde. Naruto stopped and looked at the fox. Is this Kruma…or the charka that I need to learn to control, though the boy. As the blond took a step toward the fox it bolted in to the woods.

What fallowed seemed like a day of Naruto chasing the fox. He came close to capturing him a couple of times. The first was when the fox stopped to get some water. The second was when Naruto was able to sneak up on the sleeping fox. Finally the blond gave up and sat down on a log and rested.

"I give up…I can't catch that damn fox…" wined Naruto as he hung his head.

"Yip!"

Naruto looked at the location where the cry came from. Sitting on the ground about five feet away was the fox. Both of them were studding each other, Naruto slowly reached out to the fox to let it sniff him. The fox wearily moved toward the blonde's out stretched hand.

When the fox touched Naruto's hand a warm and confident feeling ran its way through the blonde. He felt strong enough to uproot a tree and throw it. The fox met his eyes and then pounced on him. With an intense pain the fox disappeared in a ball of fire.

The blonde open up his eyes and noticed that Kruma wasn't sitting in front of him. Naruto moved to stand up and felt an instance pain above his bellybutton. He pulled off his shirt and saw a seal with a swirl appear on his stomach.

"Ahhh….we are fated to be together….hmmm" remarked Kruma.

Naruto looked up and see

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto.

"Uhhh….2 hours I think."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down kit, when you are in your mind scape time passes faster in there, than it does in the real world. Now, you better eat something and get some sleep, the Hokage and the council will be here in a couple hours."

Naruto notice that there had been food deliver. He walked over to the table that had food and noticed that someone had brought ramen for the young blonde to eat. After downing 5 bowls of noodles he curled up on the bed and waited for the Hokage and the council to arrive.

When the blonde was shaken awake by Kruma about 6 hours later he saw that he and Kruma where not alone. The large room had been rearranged and tables and chairs had been brought in. He also noticed that three men and a monkey where in the room. The first was the Hokage and his summon Monkey King Enma, and standing next to them was the head of the interrogation department and the second in command of it; Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka. Naruto noticed that they were talking in hushed tones.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"Naruto how do you feel?" Asked the aged Hokage.

Uh I feel fine old man, I was wondering why am I here?

Well Naruto the last person to summon that fox went crazy and almost killed the village,

We had to be sure that to be sure you where ok.

Is this true Kurama, a scared Naruto asked.

Yes it is true the last human to summon me went crazy, because he could not handle the power which we demons have.

Everyone jumped a little at the cold tone the fox spoke in. now can we please get on with the meeting I would like to leave this cell sometime today.

Your name is Kurama yes? Asked the Hokage

Yes it is, what can I help you with human? One of the few ANBU in the room decided to let his presence be known and yelled at the fox don't talk to Hokage-Sama as he leaped from his corner with a kunai out. Only to caught by a tail and the hand of the Hokage. You fool do you want to die do you know who you attacked, this is a boss summon of the Foxes. Look he wasn't even trying and you would be dead if you went any farther. Now if anything he can call me what he wants you fool he is a fox and he is the Kyūbi no Yōko the Nine Tailed Demon Fox you fool if he wanted he could kill us all. It would be better to respect him than me. I won't kill you out of suck petty things but I cannot speak for Kurama-san. I will let it slide I don't like to kill for petty things but I will not take disrespect, now go back to your post before I change my mind.

Now we were talking about Naruto correct. Yes we were now Naruto we are having this talk now because the council will want a meeting before you can go home and they want to use you but I won't let that happen Naruto and I don't think that Itachi will either is that right Weasel. Yes Hokage-sama Itachi-san would not let that happen. So now Naruto we have Weasel here watch you when you are in town for some time so nothing happens because we don't want any of the council trying anything. Now Naruto everyone in this room is on your side so if you need any help just ask ok.

At the council meeting

Know why are we here at this meeting? Asked Sarutobi

Well we are here because that brat has summed that damned demon said Homura.

What do you have to say Koharu, Donzo?

I think I should train them and we should use them as a weapon said Donzo.

No! Donzo I will not let you do that the boy he will not be turned into a weapon.

We will have Weasel and Dog watch Naruto for a while to make sure he is fine.

If this is all the meeting is about I think that we should all go home now Weasel please escort Naruto home and take the rest of the day off.

As Naruto and Weasel walk to the Uchiha compound Naruto decides to talk to Weasel. So you know Itachi-niisan Weasel, yes I know him I know him rather well with humor laced in his voice. As they walked up to the house Weasel looked at Naruto and wondered how he should tell Naruto who he was. Then he got a great idea he was going to prank Naruto again. So Weasel walks up to the door and walks right in. only to have Naruto start yelling at him saying what the hell are you doing you can't just walk into Itachi-niisan house. As weasel keep walking and found he lovely girlfriend Yue in the kitchen and decided to give her a kiss he took his mask of so only she could see his face, only to get yelled at more. Then he sits at the table and tells Naruto to sit down. And he takes off his mask and looks up to see Naruto face palm himself. He was looking in the face of his niisan.

Man am I stupid niisan,

Now Naruto don't tell yourself that I heard your third in your class, with that Sasuke walked in the house and Yue walked in the dining room with a snack before dinner.

Naruto, Sasuke you guys will be on your own for dinner. Yue and I are going out tonight on a double date.

All they got was an ok niisan from both of them.

So I think that a good idea is if they put in the order for their combat gear tonight. What do you think Yue? I think that it is a wonderful idea.

Both of the boys got excited and ran to the combat store. They weaved their way through the crowds dodging mercs and civilians alike. They burst thought the front door of the store. The customers turned to see the two Uchiha's and smiled at their antics.

"Welcome to Crimson Thunder. My name is TenTen how may I help you."

"Yes I would like a H&K MP5 and a H&K TAC 45, on the MP5 I want a cover over the barrel so he can block knives and a metal plate on the under barrel for the 45. With a Tanto along with that. " Said Naruto

"I need an H&K UMP 45 and a FN 5-7 with the load out as the other and a Tanto as well"

Can you get this done by tomorrow morning? We need for the team assignments is that possible?

"Oh are you guys grads?" asked TenTen

"Yea, wait you are that gun crazy girl in the advance classes?"

"Yes" TenTen said with an Eye smile.

Both boys got nervous at this…Normally when they see this is when one of them (usually Naruto) did something wrong and Yue would yell and chase them.

"Um….w-what's the total?"

All right the total damage is 65000 ryo for everything.

Thank you please bill the Uchiha Clan.

The next day the boys got up to get their gear, hey niisan we are going to get are gear. "Oh ok let me come with you guys I need to get somethings in the market" said Itachi


	3. Question

so guys and gals i need to know if its any good so please review this is my first story tell me what I'm doing right and wrong


End file.
